The Star was Falling
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: Yuki yang mengalami mimpi aneh, dan terjadi sesuatu yang aneh padanya... apa yang dilakukan Luka? warning :AU, OOC, Geje, and YAOI...


Author : "Halo, minna! Sekarang saya mau bereksperimen di fandom Uraboku."

Yuki : "Selamat datang, Author-san"

Author : "Kyaaaa… Yuki kawaii banget!"

Luka : *Deathglare*

Author : *ketakutan* "Hehehe… let's enjoy my first Uraboku fanfic."

Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitte Iru ( Uraboku )

Odagiri Hotaru

Crossover with

Stardust

Neil Gaiman

Story punya saya

The Star was Falling

Warning : rada OOC, Geje, dan YAOI…. hoho

Yuki terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, dia bermimpi sebuah bintang jatuh dan cahayanya merasuk dalam tubuhnya. Berulang kali dia mengalami mimpi aneh itu sejak kecil. Pertanda apakah itu? Yuki masih tidak tahu apa maksud dari mimpi itu.

Panti Asuhan Asahi..

"Selamat pagi semua," sapa Yuki pada anak- anak di Panti Asuhan.

"Yuki-chan, apa benar kau akan pergi dari sini? Kudengar kakakmu akan menjemputmu siang ini," kata anak laki- laki berambut coklat.

"Hem, maaf ya, aku tak berkata pada kalian dari kemarin. Aku tak ingin membuat kalian sedih," kata Yuki lembut.

"Maafkan kami yang telah membuatmu kerepotan tiap hari, tapi kami senang akhirnya kau mendapat keluarga, Yuki-chan," kata anak itu tersenyum.

Yuki kaget, dia memberi kecupan di dahi anak laki- laki tersebut. Dan pergi ke sekolah.

Siangnya,

"Yuki-chan, ayo kita pulang ke rumah!" kata gadis cantik berambut panjang, Toko.

"Er, iya!" kata Yuki singkat.

Yuki tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Antara sedih dan senang, sedih karena dia meninggalkan Kanata, senang karena dia mendapat teman dan keluarga baru. Sesampainya di kediaman keluarga Giou, Yuki disambut dengan hangat oleh seluruh isi rumah. Sampai malam larut, dia tak bisa tidur di kamar barunya. Masih memikirkan anak- anak di Panti Asuhan.

"Selamat datang, Yuki," sebuah suara terdengar.

"Eh, Luka! Kau belum tidur?" tanya Yuki kaget.

"Aku akan tidur jika kau tidur dengan nyenyak," jawab Luka singkat.

"Eh, apakah kau tidak lelah? Seharian menjagaku?" tanya Yuki heran.

"Aku tak akan pernah lelah untuk menjagamu, selamanya," balas Luka.

"Eh *pipi Yuki memerah* aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa mereka semua membawaku kemari dan kau menjagaku tiap saat," ujar Yuki pelan.

"Karena ini memang rumahmu," jawab Luka singkat.

"Rumahku?"

"Dengar, Yuki. Di dalam tubuhmu terdapat kekuatan hebat untuk membasmi musuh dan menyelamatkan umat manusia," jelas Luka panjang lebar.

"Kekuatan? Aku tidak seistimewa yang kalian bayangkan," kata Yuki sambil menunduk.

"Aku tahu, kau berbohong. Kau menyadari jika kau punya kekuatan itu. Kekuatan untuk mengambil kesedihan manusia. Cahaya Tuhan, hanya kaum bintang saja yang memilikinya," tegas Luka sambil memegang bahu Yuki.

"Bi-bintang? Apa maksudmu? Aku bukan manusia?" kata Yuki kaget.

Tiba- tiba, Luka memeluk tubuh mungil Yuki dengan erat sambil berbisik pelan di telinga Yuki.

"Ya, kau adalah bintang. Bintangku, Yuki.."

Entah ada suatu perasaan yang hangat dan nyaman dirasakan oleh Yuki ketika dia dekat dengan Luka. Seperti dia sudah bertemu Luka sebelumnya. Tapi,

"Luka," suara Yuki memecah keheningan mereka yang sedang berpelukan.

Luka pun melepas pelukannya, dan menatap Yuki.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Yuki.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Luka balik bertanya.

"Aku rasa kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat. Dan.. dan.. *pipi Yuki memerah kembali*" kata – kata Yuki terpotong.

Luka mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yuki. Sampai Yuki bisa merasakan dengusan napasnya, tak lama Yuki merasakan bibir Luka menyentuh bibirnya. Luka pun mencium bibir Yuki. Yuki tidak merasa canggung, tapi ia merasa ini sebuah nostalgia. Entah kapan, tapi dia merasa ini sudah pernah terjadi dimasa lampau.

Paginya..

"Selamat pagi, semua," sapa Yuki riang.

"Selamat pagi, Yuki-chan," jawab Toko dan Tsukumo bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua mau kemana?" tanya Yuki.

"Kami dapat misi dari Takashiro-sama, Yuki-chan kami pergi dulu. Luka, jangan lupa jaga Yuki baik- baik," kata Toko panjang lebar.

"Hati- hati, Toko-chan, Tsukumo-kun," kata Yuki sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Di sini sepi sekali kalau tidak ada orang, bagaimana kalau kita jalan- jalan, Luka?" ajak Yuki.

"Aku tidak mau," jawab Luka singkat.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Yuki.

"Di luar sangat berbahaya sekali untukmu," kata Luka.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau akan menjagaku. Bagaimana kalau kita anggap ini sebuah kencan? Eh ..aku cuma bercanda, kok," kata Yuki sambil tertawa.

Tiba- tiba, Luka menggandeng tangan Yuki.

"Luka, kita mau kemana?" Yuki bingung.

"Kencan, kan?" jawab Luka singkat.

Di jalan..

"Luka, kita mau kemana?" tanya Yuki penasaran.

"Tempat yang sepi dan tidak ada orang," jawab Luka singkat.

"Eh.. *muka Yuki langsung merah padam* serius?" Yuki cepat- cepat bertanya lagi.

"Hem, kau tetap saja polos Yuki," Luka tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Yuki.

Ternyata Luka mengajak Yuki ke padang bunga di daerah pengunungan.

"Wah, bunganya cantik sekali!" ucap Yuki kagum.

Luka hanya tersenyum.

"Eh, kenapa langitnya tiba- tiba jadi gelap? Dan kenapa anginnya kencang sekali," kata Yuki mulai ketakutan.

Luka yang mempunyai firasat buruk langsung berusaha melindungi Yuki.

"Yuki, tetaplah berada di belakangku," kata Luka.

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara memanggil Yuki.

"Yuki.."

"Yuki.. tolong kami,"

"Itu mirip suara Toko-chan dan Tsukumo-kun. Aku harus menolong mereka," ujar Yuki.

"Tunggu, itu hanya ilusi Yuki. Lamia, keluarlah!" kata Luka setengah berteriak.

"Hahaha.. kau menyadari juga akhirnya, pengkhianat Duras!" terdengar suara wanita dari kejauhan.

"Perlihatkan wujudmu, penyihir jahat! Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Luka pada suara tak bertuan itu.

Lalu muncullah sosok penyihir yang bisa dikatakan cantik dihadapan Luka dan Yuki.

"Cepat serahkan bintang itu padaku!" suruh Lamia sambil menunjuk kea rah Yuki.

"Tak akan kubiarkan," kata Luka tak tinggal diam.

Lamia memanggil anak buahnya, dengan sihirnya dia mampu menandingi kekuatan Luka. Yuki yang sedari tadi melihat pertempuran itu sedikit bergidik. Karena lengah, Yuki tak sadar menjadi sasaran penyihir itu tapi Luka menghalanginya.

"Luka, biar aku sembuhkan lukamu," kata Yuki.

"Yuki, berjanjilah padaku. Kau akan bersamaku selamanya," kata Luka singkat.

"B-baiklah, Luka. Biar aku sembuhkan lukamu," Yuki menjadi cemas karena darah Luka keluar banyak sekali.

"Tak usah Yuki, aku tak mau membuatmu merasakan kesedihan," kata Luka terbata- bata.

"Hahaha.. menyerah saja kau, pengkhianat! Aku akan menjadi abadi karena bintang itu," Lamia tertawa mengejek Luka.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan," kata Luka setengah memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun, tapi usahanya gagal.

"Luka, tolong tenanglah," kata Yuki.

Tiba- tiba cahaya keluar dari tubuh Yuki, tangannya ditempelkan pada tubuh Luka yang terluka. Dan entah kenapa Yuki merasakan kesedihan yang amat sangat. Sejalan dengan hal itu, luka di tubuh Luka menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau hidup, pengkhianat!" Lamia datang menyerang Yuki yang sedang menyembuhkan Luka.

Lalu..

Entah berapa sekian detik kecepatannya ketika Luka menghunuskan pedang peraknya ke tubuh Lamia. Lamia yang sudah kalah, melotot ke arah Luka sambil mengumpat tak akan pernah memafkan kekalahannya.

Luka menang, dia menoleh ke belakang. Yuki entah karena efek kekuatannya, menangis. Sangat sedih.

"Yuki, maafkan aku telah membuatmu sedih," Luka menunduk melihat Yuki.

Yuki yang terduduk akhirnya bangkit berdiri, dan seketika itu juga dia memeluk Luka.

"Luka, aku ingin bersamamu, selamanya," kata Yuki di tengah isaknya.

"Aku juga, Yuki," tangan Luka mendekap erat tubuh Yuki yang lebih pendek darinya.

- the end -

Author : "Whoaaa…. Yuki enaknya dipeluk ama Luka"

Yuki : "Author-san naksir Luka?"

Luka : *nongol darimana langsung pasang muka jutek*

Author : *ngelirik Luka sambil takut- takut* "Eh, nggak kok. Luka kan cocoknya ama Yuki."

Yuki : "Benarkah?"

Author : "Iya kok, beneran! Ja minna RnR yak"


End file.
